


Pay Attention

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: jongin is sulky and chanyeol is determined to find out why.





	

“Why’re you in such a grumpy mood?” Chanyeol asks Jongin as they walk down the street. “I thought you said you wanted to go get some bubble tea.”

“I do,” Jongin replies instinctively, but he knows it doesn’t sound very convincing. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Chanyeol purses his lips and looks uncertainly at Jongin like he wants to press the matter, step closer so he can catch his hand in his. He doesn’t dare do those things though, not when they’re out in public and there’s probably a few fans following them with their cameras attached to their faces. Instead he just nudges Jongin’s hand with his, just quick enough to be accidental, and Jongin glances over, guilt climbing up his throat at the frown on Chanyeol’s face.

“It’s nothing,” he says again, softer this time, even though it’s a lie. He is in a grumpy mood but it’s stupid. He’s stupid. He doesn’t need Chanyeol to know what’s bothering him when it’s so dumb, anyway. He smiles at Chanyeol instead, hoping it doesn’t look fake, and adds, “I’m feeling better now, okay? It’s nice to get out of the dorm.”

That makes Chanyeol laugh, nodding along in agreement, and Jongin, just to make sure Chanyeol doesn’t press him about his attitude anymore looks down at the ground and mumbles, just loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, “It’s nice to just spend time with you, too.”

The words make him flush immediately because Jongin is forever incapable of saying things like this without feeling embarrassed, but when Chanyeol grins at him widely and bumps their shoulders together playfully, he figures it’s worth it.

The bubble tea shop is fairly busy when they walk in, and they stand behind a few people in line. Jongin fishes his phone from his pocket to busy himself with. Chanyeol peers over his shoulder and watches, standing much too close for Jongin’s liking, considerably aware of the presence of so many other people in the shop, even if most of them aren’t paying him and Chanyeol any attention.

“Are you just gonna ignore me the whole time?” Chanyeol says, once they’ve ordered and found a table for two to sit at by one of the large windows. “I thought this was supposed to be a date?” He pouts at Jongin exaggeratedly, the way he does when Jongin doesn’t share his snacks with him in the dorm or refuses to let Chanyeol climb into bed with him in the middle of the night. But in his eyes Jongin sees hurt and he worries his lower lip into his mouth, not sure how to explain himself.

It’s not even that big of a deal and he’s sure that if he told Chanyeol, he’d just laugh and call him cute and not even be bothered, but Jongin doesn’t want to admit how stupid he’s being about it. Chanyeol didn’t even do anything wrong. Unless spending all afternoon in his and Kyungsoo’s room and completely and totally ignoring Jongin while he was right there counted as “wrong.”

It doesn’t. Jongin knows that much. But he couldn’t stop himself from feeling annoyed earlier, watching from his bed as Chanyeol practically draped himself over Kyungsoo from where they were spread out on Chanyeol’s pile of blankets on the floor because he’d ended up sleeping there the night before like he does sometimes, watching stupid videos on YouTube on Chanyeol’s laptop.

He didn’t even drag Jongin down to join them, didn’t leave Kyungsoo alone to climb up into Jongin’s bed and wrap his arms around his shoulders, press his face into the crook of his neck. He didn’t reach up and obnoxiously tickle the underside of Jongin’s feet like he does just to be annoying, or yank him in for a kiss because he always finds Kyungsoo’s disgusted groan hilarious.

He’d practically ignored Jongin’s complete existence and that’s _fine_ , it really is. Jongin is not some needy boyfriend and he doesn’t want Chanyeol to pay attention to him all the time (god knows he’d go absolutely fucking _crazy_ ), but it was just unnerving to have Chanyeol ignore him like that. And Jongin’s not good at taking the initiative when it comes to things like that. He can push Chanyeol up against the kitchen counter and kiss him when no one’s looking and he can drag him into the shower in the morning, but most of the time he’s not bold enough to just reach for him to cuddle or to enjoy the sound of his laughter in his ear, his fingertips hot against his skin. That’s all usually Chanyeol, and it’s thrown Jongin off-balance today.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, cutting across his thoughts and startling Jongin so much that he almost drops his bubble tea. “Seriously, are you okay?”

Jongin opens his mouth to say _no_ but nothing comes out. He closes it after a moment and looks down at his lap, and feels Chanyeol’s considering gaze on him until he hears the scrape of the chair against the floor. He looks up and Chanyeol is nodding his head toward the door so Jongin sighs and follows.

“Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol asks in hushed tones as they walk back to the dorm. “Are you angry at me?”

“No,” Jongin says because that much is true. He’s annoyed at himself for feeling like this, but he’s not angry with Chanyeol.

“Then what the hell?”

Jongin rubs over his eyes with his free hand and mumbles, “I don’t know how to say it.” He groans. “It’s really stupid, okay? I already know what you’re gonna say.”

Chanyeol grins at him. “Then you might as well just tell me.”

Well, he does have a point there, Jongin admits, but instead he just pouts, ignoring Chanyeol’s statement entirely by sucking his straw into his mouth and focusing on his mango bubble tea. Chanyeol smiles but doesn’t question him about it anymore, and the remainder of the walk back to the dorm is in silence.

Jongin expects it though when Chanyeol grabs his wrist and drags him down to his room, bypassing Sehun who complains about why they didn’t buy him anything, and only when they’re finally alone does Chanyeol demand, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s dumb,” Jongin defends himself.

“ _You’re_ dumb,” Chanyeol shoots back which only makes Jongin scowl. “What do you think I’m going to do? Hate you for something stupid? Think again.”

“Well, I know you’re not going to hate me,” Jongin admits with a heavy sigh, he collapses onto Chanyeol’s bed, curling up against the wall and drinks a bit more of his bubble tea. “I just feel like an idiot for acting this way.”

“What way?” Chanyeol says as joins Jongin on the bed, sitting beside him so their shoulders press together.

Jongin resolutely stares at the plastic cup in his hands and not at the long lines of Chanyeol’s legs and his ugly brown socks or the hand that he places comfortingly (and distractingly) on Jongin’s thigh. “Just. Earlier,” Jongin starts, picking his words carefully so he doesn’t sound as completely ridiculous as he feels. There’s already heat prickling up the back of his neck in humiliation and he tries to fight it away. “When you were hanging out in our room.”

“Yeah?” He can just hear the wheels turning in Chanyeol’s brain as he tries to figure everything out.

“Talking with Kyungsoo the whole time even while I was _there_ and you didn’t even--”

“Wait,” Chanyeol says loudly, “this is because I wasn’t paying attention to you?” He sounds like he’s just heard Jongin say he’s secretly a vampire or something, and he shifts around in bed to look at him incredulously.

“I _told_ you it was stupid--” Jongin says but the rest of his words gets stuck in his throat because Chanyeol is leaning over and kissing him. That’s definitely not the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting laughter, Chanyeol telling him he really is an idiot, but not this. His own eyes widen for a split second before they fall shut and he relaxes into the suddenness of the kiss, of Chanyeol’s soft lips and hot tongue slipping into his mouth.

When Chanyeol pulls back, he’s grinning. “You’re right, that is stupid,” he says and Jongin groans, dropping his face into his hands. “But,” Chanyeol continues, sliding his lips along Jongin’s jawline to speak clearly into his ear, “it’s also really, really cute.”

“I knew you were going to fucking say that,” Jongin grumbles, face burning the way it usually does whenever Chanyeol calls him cute.

“Why didn’t you just say anything?” Chanyeol says as he draws back, returning to his position from earlier so his back is against the wall. He takes a drink from his nearly empty plastic cup and slides his hand down Jongin’s thigh toward his knee.

Jongin just shrugs, uninterested in talking about this anymore. He just sips idly at his drink through the straw and tries not to focus on the way Chanyeol’s hand wanders down along the inside of his thighs, fingers brushing along the inseam of his jeans.

“If you want me to pay attention to you, Jongin, you just have to ask,” Chanyeol says and his voice seems suddenly lower than usual, the kind of tone it takes on when Chanyeol is pushing him into bed and sliding a hand down his pants.

“I get it,” Jongin grits out. His heart is hammering. “Will you cut that out?”

Chanyeol smirks at him and trails his hand up higher and Jongin has to bite back a groan. “Nah,” he says easily. “Since we’re alone now, I think I’ll finally give you all the attention you want.”

Jongin considers throwing the rest of his bubble tea in his face but Chanyeol kisses him again before he gets the chance and he gives in because really Chanyeol’s idea is much better. 


End file.
